


Scars

by agentsofspace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofspace/pseuds/agentsofspace
Summary: ⚠ Trigger Warning ⚠Jemma blames herself for Will's death.





	

⚠ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠

 

Jemma stood in her tiny bathroom that attached to her room on base. She pulled her knees to her chest and covered her ears, but she couldn’t keep out the constant torment of ‘It’s your fault. You killed Will. It’s your fault.” running through her head. Tears streamed down her face. “It’s not true. None of it is true” she kept repeating but it wouldn’t stop. She started hitting the walls to try to distract herself. Her hands started to throb with pain, but she needed more pain. She deserved to be hurt like Will.  With shaky hands she picked up a razor. ‘It’s your fault’ the voices whispered.

Fitz was walking to Jemma’s room when he heard banging on the wall. He started to run. When he got there he saw Jemma slumped up against the wall with blood running down her arms. He reached up and grabbed a first aid kit from the little medicine cabinet above the sink. “Oh Jemma.” he muttered tending to her wounds. “It’s my fault…it’s all my fault.” she whispered. “No it isn’t. It’s not your fault.” “He died because of me.” Fitz reached down and gently picked her up and took her to the bed. He set her on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her. “Jemma, look me in the eyes.” Her red, tear filled eyes met his. “It is  not your fault. He sacrificed himself to save you it was his choice.” Jemma started bawling again and Fitz just held her. When she calmed down Fitz looked into her eyes again. “Please don’t hurt yourself. I don’t want what happened to me to happen to you. He pulled up his shirt to reveal thin white lines on his hip. “I love you so much and I don’t want to see you hurt like me.” He whispered.


End file.
